


Адам в фартуке

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Можно считать, что это такое порно, которое кончается свадьбой





	Адам в фартуке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по картинке  
> 

— Нет, — строго говорит Стив, и Тони трудно дышать вовсе не из-за затянутого галстука. — Нет, Тони, я сам тебя раздену.

Вроде бы он не в броне, и эпоха досадных неполадок с терморегуляцией костюма осталась в давнем прошлом, но отчего же тогда так холодно и жарко одновременно?

— Смелая заявка на победу, Кэп, — начинает он, не отводя взгляда от решительного лица — потому что не может, просто не может смотреть ниже! — Я бы напомнил, что война уже поза...

— Нет, — повторяет Стив так, что приходится заткнуться. — Этого тоже не будет, Тони, мы достаточно уже болтали, согласен?

Тони не согласен. Разговоров много не бывает, если только это не разговоры о чувствах, которые Тони терпеть не может. По крайней мере, последние двадцать лет именно это он и декларировал при каждом удобном случае. Но Кэп пришел сюда не разговаривать — это стало ясно сразу же, как только Тони открыл дверь. Когда вы только что победили величайшую угрозу Вселенной, отменили последствия щелчка и пятнадцать минут назад закончили праздновать победу, как-то не ожидаешь обнаружить по ту сторону двери сверкающего глазами Стива Роджерса, командира Мстителей, полностью и абсолютно обнаженного.

— Ну, кое-что можно было бы и обсудить, — бормочет он, пытаясь сообразить, что вообще происходит. Понимается с трудом, и это большой комплимент его способности соображать: обнаженный Стив Роджерс — настоящие оружие массового поражения неизвестной Тони модификации, и защиты от него нет; удивительно, как мозги вовсе не отказали. — Но ты так решительно настроен. На что, вот что мне интересно.

Стив вздыхает и придвигается на полдюйма ближе.

— Ты же у нас филантроп и плейбой, — напоминает он. — Не говори, что попытаешься разыграть непонимание и заставить меня, хм... предлагать словами. 

На мгновение Тони кажется: еще чуть-чуть — и он рухнет в эти серьезные глаза; глаза человека, не привыкшего и не желающего отступать, и разве он сам не об этом мечтал? Хоть раз увидеть Стива настоящим, ничем не прикрытым, без обычного "я должен" и "я не должен", крупными буквами написанного на лице?

Стив тянет к себе за галстук чуточку сильней, движение съедает еще полдюйма, и, как обычно, Тони все портит. 

— Барнс не одобрит, — говорит он хмуро. — Ты бы оделся, Стив.

Кажется, Стив его не слышит. Не слышит, не понимает и уж точно не собирается отступать. С этого как раз и начинались все их пробле…

— Барнс тут совершенно ни при чем, — роняет Стив, отпускает галстук и берет Тони за руку. Это еще более горячо и неловко, но Тони даже не пытается ее отобрать. Вместо этого он занят: удивляется. Что значит — Барнс ни при чем? Как будто он не видел собственными глазами!

— Ну, он-то так не считает, кажется? — а вот это уже плохо, очень плохо. Ревнивые нотки в голосе не спрячешь ни под одеждой, ни без нее, а Стив уже развязывает безупречный виндзорский узел, и шелковая змея-предательница насмешливо посвистывает, стекая по груди. Нельзя допускать и тени упрека, но... — Я видел, как вы на радостях обнимались. Довольно... недвусмысленное зрелище.

Вид и вправду был тот еще: блестящая рука поверх широкого плеча, обросшая голова поверх другого, и Стив так бережно обнимал в ответ, словно Барнс был вырезан из хрусталя и мог разбиться, а уж его лицо... Тони отвел глаза тогда, отводит и теперь. Незачем мечтать о невозможном, даже и взглядом — Стив не его и никогда не бу...

— Стрэндж, — роняет Стив, и это так странно, что ревность и невольную обиду, и еще более невольную тоску по несбыточному выметает из души, как пыль. 

— А с ним-то что?!

Вместо ответа Стив очень вежливо просит, как будто полностью одет и даже при галстуке:

— Пятница, не могла бы ты показать фото со Встречи?

Именно так, с большой буквы. Потому что когда вернулись все те, кто считался безвозвратно потерянным, это было круче окончания войны, пронзительнее гимна в День независимости. Питер… У Тони до сих пор слезы на глаза наворачивались, когда он вспоминал, как рванулся вперед — обнять, ощупать, прижать к себе с намерением больше никогда не выпускать в жестокий и полный опасностей мир… Но Стрэндж?

Как ни странно, Пятница подчиняется и разворачивает картинку прямо в воздухе: две черных с проседью головы, склоненные одна к другой, две руки в симметричном полуобъятьи, две пары глаз, глядящихся друг в друга, как в зеркало… Черт. Краснеть вроде бы полагается Стиву, это он тут стоит без штанов и всего остального, но... 

— У нас с ним боевое братство, — объясняет Тони, и нет, это нисколько не похоже на попытку оправдаться. Оправдывается тот, у кого рыльце в пушку и совесть нечиста, а Стрэндж никогда не интересовал его в том самом смысле и сам, насколько Тони известно, не интересовался. Просто отдал собственную жизнь, чтобы сохранить его, Тони Старка, и дать возможность победить. — Мы и знакомы-то всего ничего.

— Мы с Баки знакомы всю жизнь, — вроде бы Стив возражает, правда ведь? Почему тогда он на самом деле соглашается? — Это, конечно, ничего не доказывает, иногда люди знают друг друга с пеленок и только много лет спустя видят друг в друге что-то такое, но...

— Я понял, — неловко бормочет Тони. — Не ваш случай.

Кажется ему, или Стив кивает с облегчением?

— Мой случай совсем другой. Гениальный, упрямый до умопомрачения, с огромным сердцем, готовым вместить весь мир, вспыльчивый, горячий… красивый, Тони, такой красивый!

Жар и холод возвращаются обратно, и Тони даже не пытается сдерживать дрожь.

— У нас, оказывается, много общего, — выговаривает он онемевшими губами. — Мой случай тоже упрямее мула и идеальнее греческого бога. Не думал, что он вообще может стать моим.

— Я... боялся надеяться, — вот теперь у Стива пылают скулы. Не от наготы, а от того, что уязвимее и откровеннее: от неловкой, неуклюжей, единственной правды. — Я и сейчас не очень верю. Просто подумал... глупая, конечно, мысль, но все-таки — что ты ошалеешь от неожиданности и дашь мне возможность объясниться. Выиграю хотя бы пару минут, так что...

Тони готов смеяться. Готов схватить его, притянуть дурную светлую голову к изувеченной шрамами груди, готов целовать до обморока и любить до бессмертия — готов отдать все, все, чего бы Стив ни попросил. А он просит ни много ни мало — возможности отдать не меньше. И поэтому Тони задирает подбородок и с намеком поводит плечами.

— Ты выиграл, Стив. Пару минут, мое внимание. Меня. Избавь меня от этой брони.

И Стив слушается, проводит ладонями по ключицам и предплечьям, скидывая пиджак на пол. А потом медленно и методично расстегивает пуговицы рубашки, и Тони боится сгореть дотла раньше, чем они перейдут к делу. 

Особенно если Стив и дальше будет таким: нижняя губа сосредоточенно прикушена, ресницы подрагивают, скулы с тихо пылающей зарей просят поцелуем проверить, насколько горячи. Тони и проверяет — а как можно удержаться? — и Стив протяжно выдыхает от неожиданной ласки, поворачивается, подставляет рот, приоткрывает неуверенно, точно не до конца понял услышанное или просто дает Тони возможность самому решать, стоит ли им двоим быть еще ближе. Ближе, чем они были друзьями, чем были врагами, союзниками, коллегами, обреченными проигрывать каждый раз, как оказывались порознь и побеждать — когда все, что их разделяло, уступало простой и честной правде: они нужны друг другу. Как никто другой, нужны. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Стив? — Тони спрашивает не словами, слова врут. Руки, губы, дрожь ресниц, ритм дыхания — вот его вопросы. И Стив отвечает, отвечает всем собой, глазами, пальцами, каждым движением:

— Тебя, Тони. Хочу тебя. Хочу.

Рубашка падает на пол, ремень выскальзывает из шлевок, брюки ползут вниз по бедрам, и все больше и больше кожи попадает под прикосновения и поцелуи. Тони даже не замечал, как сильно у него стоит — это желание сейчас казалось неважным, незначительным. Намного больше хотелось постоянно чувствовать Стива — так, как раньше было невозможно, всем собой, от губ до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

И Стив ловит это желание, исполняет его — тоже всем собой. Должно бы стать легче, но нет: каждое прикосновение, поцелуй, ласка только разжигают требовательную жажду, так что Тони стонет, вжимается зацелованным ртом, подталкивает Стива нетерпеливо — стоя они явно долго не протянут.

— Сейчас получишь, — обещает он, и у Стива мгновенно делается такое лицо... — И я тоже. Все, что захотим — веришь?

О да, Стив верит, теперь уж точно. Ложится на спину, подтягивает к себе бесконечные ноги, взглядом зовет поближе и выдыхает:

— Хочу так.

Тони не торопится, будто у них есть все время мира. Но даже если нет, спешить он не будет — не здесь и не сейчас. Стив вздыхает и дрожит, когда его целуют под коленом, где кожа нежная и тонкая, тихонько скулит от укуса в бедро, а потом Тони широко и щедро лижет его промежность, осторожно берет в рот бархатистые яички, спускается к анусу. Стив не зажимается, вовсе нет — наоборот разводит ноги шире, и Тони радуется этой смелой щедрости. Здесь все — для него, для них обоих, и хочется никогда не отрываться от золотистой роскоши под губами и ладонями.

Спелая, разгоряченная, розовеющая от прикосновений, терпкая на вкус — просто идеальная, и Тони не выдерживает, легонько шлепает по заднице. Да, безупречная. Такая звонкая...

— Тони, — стонет Стив. — Не издевайся.

Не знает он еще, как Тони издевается. Но скоро узнает, вот прямо сейчас. Тони облизывает пальцы, вталкивает внутрь, ртом забирает крепко стоящий член, слышит задыхающийся стон — да, да. Вот теперь все как должно быть.

На пальцах сжимается раскаленная теснота, готовая одновременно и вытолкнуть, и принять вторжение. Тони нужно, чтобы его хотели, жаждали, и потому медленно и размеренно двигает пальцами, и жаляще и быстро — языком. Стив одновременно стискивается и тает, толкается вперед, и тут же, будто обжегшись, подается обратно — и все время стонет, абсолютно не пытаясь сдерживаться. Эти стоны наполняют голодную острозубую темноту внутри Тони, делают ее жаркой и влажной, так похожей на Стива, бьющегося под ним.  
Собственное желание делается нестерпимым, Стив сжимает пальцы особенно сильно, и у Тони враз кончается терпение.

— Будет больно, — шепчет он, заранее извиняясь. Смазки толком нет, резинками он не запасся, но отлепиться от Стива сейчас просто невозможно. — Ох, Стив...

— Не больней, чем... — Стив снова дергает бедрами, рвано и отчаянно. На мгновение кажется — не договорит, но нет в мире человека упрямее, и Стиву удается снова это подтвердить, выдохнув, — ...чем без тебя.

Тони втискивается по миллиметру, мелкими толчками, стараясь облегчить проникновение. Стив пытается его поторопить, пришпорить, но черта с два Тони поведется на эти провокации.

— Замри! — хрипит Тони. — Замри и не двигайся, пока я не разрешу! И дыши, Стив, пожалуйста!

Стив подчиняется и сперва застывает мраморной глыбой, медленно вдыхает раз, другой, а потом в один миг расслабляется всем телом и принимает Тони на всю длину — мягко, неотвратимо, восхитительно.

— Вот так, — выдыхает Тони. Оказывается, до сих пор он вообще не дышал ни разу в жизни — воздух все идет и идет, выдирается наружу стоном, этому нет конца, а первый свежий глоток заставляет голову пойти кругом. Вот оно, настоящее, желанное, ни разу не пробованное — вокруг него, под ним, горячо дышит и позволяет брать сколько хочешь, а хочет Тони все. Качается вперед, шалея от наслаждения, стискивает зубы, чтобы не кричать, а кричать, между тем, очень хочется, и, судя по сдавленным стонам, не ему одному.  
Чувства идут в разнос, мозг плавится от поступающих сигналов, и Тони хочется уметь видеть ладонями и слышать губами, чтобы впитать в себя всю картину разом: капельки пота на лбу, проблеск голубого под полуприкрытыми веками, румянец, перекинувшийся с лица на шею, разлившийся по груди полноводной рекой. Тони вколачивается глубже и ловит очередной стон пересохшим ртом, сильное тело выгибается навстречу, а он сам — высоковольтный провод, оставшийся без оплетки, искрящий по всей длине. Вот-вот между ними ударит молния, и Тони готов сгореть дотла, если они будут гореть вместе.

— То...ни...

Он же не должен этого слышать за громовыми барабанами сердца, за собственными вскриками на каждом толчке. Но слышит. И остановиться не может, не сейчас — но останавливается, ловит взглядом осколки мокрого весеннего неба, такого ясного и молодого, безупречного... испуганного? Тони склоняется навстречу, целует виновато, колется о мокрые стрелки ресниц, выдыхает что-то бессвязное, пытаясь утешить, и Стив подается навстречу, сам насаживается — жестко, быстро, умоляюще. Стонет снова:

— Тони! Еще!

Наверное, это именно то, чего Тони ужасно боялся, а Стив, кажется, так же ужасно хотел: что боль неполноты сильнее всех физических неудобств. Да и остались ли они, неудобства? Член скользит быстро и свободно, Стив ошеломляюще гладкий, влажный, готовый, сам принимает его и подбрасывает на себе ударами бедер, сам требует, сам берет, умоляет не останавливаться, не прекращать.  
Тони и не прекращает.

— Тони… я сейчас… не смей останавливаться, слышишь? Не смей! Я тебя…

У Стива перехватывает дыхание, тугая волна прокатывается по телу, он стискивается так, что Тони становится больно — и эта боль благословенна, потому что позволяет удержаться на самом краю, не упасть в такую желанную бездну. Но Стив просил — и Тони не может остановиться. Он пережидает самые сильные спазмы, а потом снова начинает двигаться, не вбиваясь, а лаская, успокаивая, обещая, оттаскивая себя от накатывающего оргазма.

— Хочу еще, — бормочет Стив срывающимся голосом. — Мне нужно еще, Тони, пожалуйста.

Каким-то чудом Тони может еще. Сам себе изумляется, продолжая двигаться по опасной острой грани, но такая просьба сильнее всякого приказа, а горячечная мольба вообще не оставляет шансов. Кто и когда видел Стива — таким? Даже ревность, тайно язвившая его сердце, исчезает без следа: ясно, он — первый. Единственный. Просто потому, что если бы кто-то другой видел Стива таким — не смог бы от него отойти даже на шаг, остался бы рядом навечно... ах, удастся ли...

Стив дышит все чаще, комкает в кулаках простыню, отступивший было оргазм снова подкатывает, и Тони нечеловеческим усилием воли отгоняет его прочь. Не сейчас. Сейчас он всласть налюбуется на Стива: как тот мечется, катает тяжелую встрепанную голову по подушке, как капли пота блестят на висках, а раскрытые губы искусаны и обметаны, слаще всего на свете даже на вид. Как румянец течет, идет пятнами, как Стив беспомощно сводит брови, точно удивляясь тому, как бывает хорошо, и стонет, обводя сухим языком искусанный рот...

Смотреть — не насмотреться. Если бы Тони сейчас боролся со смертью, а не с оргазмом — и ее бы победил. Ради Стива вообще легко побеждать, он не оставляет выбора, ведет за собо-о-о-о...

Стив как-то так обхватывает его — руками, тугой задницей, дыханием, коленями, близостью и обещанием еще сотен и сотен таких вот бешеных ночей, — что у Тони темнеет в глазах, рассыпается звонкими блаженными искрами, и на несколько секунд нет больше ничего. А еще плейбой. Он виновато поднимает голову и окунается в пронзительное синее счастье. Стив так на него смотрит, будто Тони достал для него луну с неба и все звезды в придачу, и этот взгляд придает сил, прогоняет посторгазменную истому.

— Сейчас, Стив, сейчас, подожди минутку, сейчас все будет, — торопливо бормочет он, аккуратно вынимая член. Кольцо мышц сжимается, белая капля стекает по расщелине вниз, и Тони накрывает нестерпимым желанием сделать Стиву хорошо.

Он откидывается на изголовье кровати, подсовывает под голову подушку и манит Стива к себе. То, как Стив на четвереньках ползет к нему по кровати, могло бы вызвать эротический шок, если бы Тони уже не кончил.

— Вставай надо мной, — приказывает Тони. — Давай, солдат, ты будешь трахать меня в рот, а я буду трахать тебя пальцами.

Осколки неба затопляет чернотой от расширившихся зрачков, и вот уже Стив нависает над ним разгоряченной глыбой. Кажется, ему должно стать страшно, но Тони плевать. Он облизывается и призывно открывает рот. Стив хватается одной рукой за изголовье, другой берет свой член — дюймов восемь, по самым грубым прикидкам — и осторожно проводит Тони по губам, не пытаясь двинуться глубже. Говорить Тони не может, так что просто проводит пальцами между ягодиц Стива, где все раскрыто, горячо, влажно, и вставляет сразу два. Стив ахает и подается вперед, заполняя рот и горло Тони гладкой мускусной горечью.

Двух мало. Тони понимает это мгновенно, добавляет третий в ту самую секунду, как сжимает губами внушительный ствол. Если Стив дернется — получится нехорошо, но тот каким-то чудом понимает, сдерживается, подается задницей на стиснутые пальцы, стонет в голос. 

— Тони... боже, Тони...

Ответить можно только делом, и Тони отвечает. Языком водит вверх и вниз, по кругу, цепляя нежнейшую уздечку, дразня щелку, принимая в глубину горла — к черту все рефлексы, сейчас не до них, — и выпуская только затем, чтобы снова взять на всю длину. Пальцы нащупывают бугорок простаты, Тони аккуратно нажимает, гладит по кругу, и Стив срывается в крик. Бедра спазматически дрожат, рука стискивается на основании члена, и Тони понимает — вот сейчас. Он вдвигает пальцы глубже, одновременно втягивая в рот головку — и Стив выплескивается, и выплескивается, и выплескивается ему в рот, на губы, на лицо, повторяя сорванно:

— Тони… Тони…

Кажется, он только что обзавелся новым постельным фетишем, и этот фетиш прямо сейчас дрожит, судорожно пытается обтереть ему лицо, выдыхает какие-то дурацкие извинения — за что, не понять, — и всеми прочими способами не дает Тони отдышаться. Он хватает Стива за бедра, останавливает, измазанной щекой вжимается в твердую доску живота, чувствует, как сперма стягивает кожу и шепчет:

— Все в порядке, Кэп. Стив. Уймись.

— Я тебе... на лицо... — выдыхает Стив почти с ужасом. — В порядке?

— Ага, — Тони целует его в нежное местечко над пахом и улыбается, когда сильные мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются. — Все очень даже в порядке. Мне нравится, знаешь. Это как метка, знак принадлежности, только для нас двоих.

Он прикусывает язык, опасаясь, что ляпнул не то — слишком быстро, слишком откровенно. Но Стив расцветает смущенной улыбкой, и как-то так оказывается, что уже Стив лежит на спине, а Тони лежит на нем, почти упираясь кончиком носа в его нос, и сбивчивый шепот щекочет губы.

— Я боялся, что ты не захочешь еще раз. Думал, ну хоть узнаю, как это — быть с тобой. А теперь понимаю, что глупо было… — Сердце Тони падает вниз, в ледяную бездну, и тут же воспаряет обратно, когда Стив продолжает: — Глупо было надеяться, что, раз попробовав, можно отказаться и уйти.

— А ты что же, собирался? — уточняет Тони. У него у самого нет даже мысли о том, что это вот прекрасное, невыносимо восхитительное можно ограничить простым сегодняшним днем. Или одним разом, или даже одной жизнью. — По-моему, без шансов, Стив. Знаю, ты и смириться живете по разные стороны баррикад, но именно в этом...

Стив даже ничего не говорит, просто кивает, утыкается Тони в скулу, выдыхает так. Тони знает, о чем он молчит, слышит в стуке сердца, в ритме дыхания. Прошлое — прошло. Будущее — в наших руках. Мы вместе, пусть цена была высока, почти непомерна. Мы вместе, пока этого хотим. 

— Так и будет, — шепчет он, и Стив не спрашивает — что именно. Значит, угадал. Значит, почувствовал правильно, сонастроившись на единственно верную общую ноту. Тони целует его, вжимает в себя, заканчивает решительно, — вместе. Помнишь, ты тогда сказал?..

Стив молча кивает. Конечно, он помнит. Речь тогда шла совсем о другом, но на самом деле тоже ведь об этом.

— А твой выбор домашней одежды я всецело одобряю, — добавляет Тони, решив снизить градус пафоса. — В неглиже ты смотришься шикарно. Только прошу, не ходи больше в таком виде по базе, потому что я, оказывается, ревнивый.

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы в твоих апартаментах я носил исключительно костюм Адама? Я же прилипну к твоему кожаному дивану, Тони! — Стив смеется, но в его смехе звучат глухие, жаркие нотки. Тони случайно представляет себе голого Стива на темно-красном кожаном диване: полуприкрытые глаза, раздвинутые колени, рука лениво поглаживает напряженный член. «Где ты так задержался, Тони? Мне пришлось начать без тебя», — пальцы другой руки блестят от смазки, кружат возле сомкнутой дырки. Его собственный член заинтересованно дергается, и Тони проклинает свое слишком живое воображение. Стив ухмыляется, напоказ облизывает губы и трется о живот Тони доказательством взаимного интереса. 

Да какого черта, что он теряет? Тони выдыхает, кладет руку на этот вздыбленный член, проводит пальцами. Да, придется туго — ну и что?

— Знаешь, — говорит он. — Нам все-таки придется отыскать смазку, потому что я тебя хочу, здоровяк, а без нее не получится. Как думаешь, реально?

Стив целует Тони — крепко, жарко, непозволительно быстро отстраняясь, потом встает и идет к входной двери. Тони даже не успевает спросить, какого черта, как Стив распахивает эту самую дверь, наклоняется, ослепляя зрелищем охренительной совершенно задницы, и сразу же возвращается обратно, протягивая Тони тюбик с лубрикантом.

— А ты предусмотрительная сволочь, Кэп, — восхищенно говорит Тони. — Этот, как его... стратегический талант. А если бы мы не договорились?

Стив склоняется к нему, зажимая в ладони непочатый тюбик. Кажется, клубника... впрочем, все равно.

— Если бы не договорились, — шепчет Стив, — было бы легче катиться вниз по лестнице, когда бы ты меня спустил.

Тони вздыхает и обхватывает его за шею. Как будто он когда-нибудь мог! Нет, сцепиться они могли, а ту кошмарную драку и вспоминать не хочется, но он всегда немножко придерживал руку. Самую малость. И Стив придерживал тоже.

— Почему сразу не сказал, что у тебя все нужное с собой? Ты что, наказать себя хотел? 

Стив вспыхивает, и Тони понимает, что угадал.

— Никогда так больше не делай, слышишь? Никогда! — шепчет он. — Повторю предложение. Ты, я, много терпения, моя бедная старая задница, идет?

— И ничего не старая, — ворчит Стив, уже укладывая ладони на означенную часть тела. — Красивая. Очень. Я думал, ты чувствуешь, что я смотрю, и нарочно дразнишь.

— О, если бы я дразнил, ты бы сразу понял, — тянет Тони, а потом выкручивается из объятий, поворачивается к Стиву спиной и становится на четвереньки. Подгребает по себя подушку, чтобы было удобнее, на пробу поводит задом и слышит рваный, захлебывающийся вдох. — Давай, медленно и настойчиво, как ты умеешь.

Стив скользит ладонями по спине, бокам, бедрам, то и дело возвращаясь к ягодицам: гладит, мнет, разводит в стороны, целует и кусает, будто дорвался до невиданного лакомства. Совать пальцы он не торопится — Тони и без того готов вилять бедрами и просить, откровенно и честно. У Стива талант и к этому, как ко многому другому, осторожно-неловкие прикосновения сменяются решительными, уверенными, и под ними Тони тает. Как бы не пришлось умолять... впрочем, Стива просить — не стыдно.

Тони трется щекой о подушку и понимает, что он до сих пор в сперме, и, если ее не отмыть, это может стать проблемой. А Стив… Тони вскидывается и резко переворачивается на спину.

— Что-то не так? — Стив отдергивает руки, будто думает, что сделал Тони больно. Приходится немедленно поцеловать его, чтобы стереть морщинку со лба.

— В душ, — говорит Тони. — У тебя же из задницы течет, солдат, да и мне умыться не помешает.

— Я забыл, — отвечает Стив и улыбается так, будто Рождество, Новый год и День Благодарения наступили одновременно.

— Конечно, ты забыл, — поддразнивает Тони. — Лучший комплимент мне как любовнику: у тебя, стратег, и то мозги отключились. Я непременно повторю.

Стив шагает рядом, чуть неровно, но уверенно, и произносит только:

— Моя очередь.

— Значит, никакого секса в душе, — фальшиво-разочарованно произносит Тони, включает воду и тут же тянется за поцелуем. Это просто наваждение — губы Роджерса вызывают мгновенное привыкание и жестокую ломку, если не целовать их больше десяти минут. Тони плевать на зависимость, он собирается ею наслаждаться. Руки Стива гладят его по лицу, лаская и смывая следы их первого секса. Тони обхватывает горячие мокрые плечи и закрывает глаза. Ему бы тоже не мешало подготовиться, но у них пока не те отношения, чтобы делать это в присутствии друг друга. Но Стив, кажется, совсем не против взять власть в свои руки: отмывает, гладит, осторожно касается пальцем между ягодиц, проводит... ох.

— Так туго, — шепчет он, и Тони бы сгорел, если б не вода. — Ты точно хочешь? Я — да, но могу и без этого, правда.

— А вот сейчас обидно было, — улыбается Тони. Ничего ему не обидно; Стив хочет его отчаянно, в этом нет сомнений, просто Стив — хороший парень. — Может, я сам как раз без этого и не могу?

Стив вытаскивает его из душа, и они лихорадочно пытаются вытереть друг друга, сталкиваясь руками и то и дело принимаясь целоваться. Тони захватывает лихорадочное желание, от которого потряхивает Стива, и он нетерпеливо стонет, дергая того за волосы.

— Можно?.. — Тони понятия не имеет, о чем спрашивает Стив, но тому сегодня можно все, так что он просто кивает. А через мгновение его берут на руки и несут в постель.

— С ума сошел, — выдыхает Тони, но не сопротивляется — слишком уж хорошо, хоть он и не барышня, которую полагалось бы носить на руках. — Кэп, ты что-то. Романтик, да? Я тебе устрою романтику, только волю дай... цветы, шампанское, дорогие подарки... куда ты мне их засунешь — представить страшно.

Стив не может не улыбнуться. Целует жадно и жарко, опускает в смятые, сбитые простыни, ложится рядом.

— Не бывает подарков дороже, чем ты сам, — шепчет он, и гладит, гладит по бедрам, обнимает ладонью округлости, пальцем дразнит под мошонкой. — Не передумал?

— Сам на тебя запрыгну, если доведешь, — грозится Тони и тянет его к себе — целовать. — Не передумал, Стив.

И наконец-то — наконец-то! — Стив переходит к делу. Он греет в ладонях смазку, потом аккуратно начинает разглаживать и разминать вход, и Тони плывет от этих прикосновений. Первый палец входит легко, но дальше дело несколько замедляется — мышцы напрягаются и ни в какую не желают принимать дальнейшее вторжение. Тони досадливо кривится, а Стив... Стив наклоняется и втягивает в рот его сосок. Черт его знает, почему это так горячо, но Тони прошивает острой иглой возбуждения, он кладет руку на светлый затылок, требуя продолжать, и не замечает, как второй палец проскальзывает внутрь.

— Черт, — выдыхает он. — Ах черт, Стив, сдохну сейчас! — но, конечно, не умирает. Стив гладит медленно и мягко, добавляет смазки так щедро, что у Тони под задницей уже промокает простыня, зато третий палец тоже уже внутри, а Тони даже не пришлось терпеть боль: от сосков Стив перешел к тайному местечку под ключицей, о котором сам Тони не подозревал, и горячие выдохи делаются все чаще, а потом Тони ловит себя на том, что сам поднимает бедра навстречу мерным движениям внутри себя.

— Давай же! — он обхватывает Стива ногами и тянет на себя. — Сейчас же, ну!

— Рас... ко... мандовался, — сорванно смеется тот, но подчиняется и вытаскивает пальцы. Внутри немедленно становится пусто, но Стив целует его, целует, и, значит, у пустоты нет шансов.

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает он. — Перевернешься?

Тони мотает всклокоченной головой из стороны в сторону. Это сопливо и шаблонно, но он хочет видеть лицо Стива, поэтому забрасывет одну ногу ему на плечо — широкое, прямо созданное для того, чтобы забрасывать на него ноги.

— Я тебя люблю, — вдруг выдыхает Стив, и это так неожиданно, что Тони даже не успевает осознать, что крупная головка проскальзывает внутрь. Стив подхватывает и вторую его ногу, устраивает как надо, нависает — а Тони все еще слышит это короткое честное признание. Невозможное, потрясающее... 

— Стой, — выдыхает он. Нет, дело не в том, что от распирающего члена дышать тяжеловато. Просто нужно опомниться, осознать... — Стой, Стив, что?

— Что? — почти испуганно спрашивает тот. — Больно, да? Надо было дольше...

Тони только сейчас соображает, что в нем торчит примерно три дюйма, мышцы слабо возмущаются, но это все глупости и неважно.

— Ты... сказал?.. — как же трудно спросить о таком. "Стив, мне показалось, или ты мне только что в любви признался"?

— Сказал, — кивает он. — И повторю. Я тебя люблю, Тони. Думал, потерял тебя навсегда. Думал, что у меня больше не будет шанса признаться. Момент, наверное, неподходящий, и ты можешь ничего мне не отвечать, просто мне очень нужно, чтобы ты знал.

Тони давится всхлипом. Господи, глупее не придумаешь: слушать признание в любви с членом в заднице. Принято считать, что слова в постели ничего не значат, только почему-то сердце хочет выскочить из груди, и взгляд размывается по краям, так что лицо Стива дрожит и затуманивается. А потом горячие губы сцеловывают неожиданную соль и влагу с его век, и мир вокруг качается — мягко, как на волнах теплого ласкового моря, и Тони качается тоже: каждая новая волна поднимается чуть выше, к сердцу, к горлу, накрывает с головой.

Даже ответить не получается — горло перехватывает, нечем дышать, и дышит Тони Стивом. Втягивает его в себя, позволяет обнимать и обкатывать, как голыш, стесывать острые углы, неровности, зацепки, вымывать из глубин занозы и застрявшие крючки, менять под себя, проявлять самое тайное, скрытое...

И я тебя, Стив. И я тебя. Сколько себя помню.

Это по-прежнему не вслух, но Стиву и не нужно. Похоже, он слышит это сердцем, всем собой, и целует так, что отступает даже море, напоследок вскинув Тони к самым небесам особенно могучей волной.

Простыни чуть влажные от пота, но сил на то, чтобы менять постельное белье, нет никаких. О том, чтобы пойти в душ, речи тем более нет. Но Стив — суперсолдат, поэтому приносит из ванной полотенце и вытирает полусонного Тони, а потом роняет полотенце на пол и забирается обратно в постель, пылает остаточным жаром. Тони понятия не имеет, который час и сколько осталось до утра. Но сколько бы ни было — все это время принадлежит им двоим. Пожалуй, стоит сказать Стиву, чтобы не вздумал уходить на свою дурацкую утреннюю пробежку, тем более нагишом.

Тони честно пытается, но из сорванного горла вылетает что-то совершенно невразумительное. Это что же, он кричал? И когда успел? Впрочем, все равно. Он обхватывает Стива руками и ногами, вжимается в него и сипит:

— Никуда чтобы. Останься.

Стив, благослови его боже, дает ему напиться. Вода льется в горло прохладой, освежает, а еще лучше действует быстрый шепот:

— Шутишь? Я с тобой, Тони, обещаю. Навсегда.

 

Утро наступает, как огромная армия на крошечный городок. Выстоять без шансов, хотя Тони пробует: натягивает на голову одеяло и требует у Пятницы затемнить окна.

— Мистер Роджерс просил передать, что на кухне вас ждет свежесваренный кофе и он сам в домашней одежде, — отвечает Пятница, и Тони подбрасывает с кровати. Резкое движение немедленно отдается тянущим ощущением в теле, точнее, в одном определенном месте. Тони не чувствовал этого конкретного вида дискомфорта… очень давно. Но Стив, голый Стив у него на кухне в компании кофейника — непреодолимое искушение. Тони натягивает боксеры и футболку и застывает в дверном проеме. Стив стоит к нему спиной и из одежды на нем — только фартук с голубыми оборками.

— Пятница, — слабо просит Тони. — Мне же не мерещится? 

— Нет, босс, — слышится в ответ. — Это реальность.

— Прекрасная реальность, — Тони шагает вперед, обнимает Стива со спины и чувствует, как тот негромко смеется — без причин, просто от счастья. Секунда — и Тони обнимают, крепко и надежно.

— Привет, — говорит Стив. — Привет, Тони. 

Может быть, в жизни Тони бывали приветствия и попышнее. Пафосные, сексуальные, полные лести, однажды его приветствовали даже двойным минетом, но честное слово, все это такая ерунда.

— Привет, Стив, — говорит он. 

И улыбается.


End file.
